


Left behind

by Mercury_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: Flash pushes Peter too far as he taunts him about Tony Stark, leading Peter to snap
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Endgame.

Returning to school after everything was weird at first for Peter. But getting back some normality (well as normal as possible for Peter's life) was a good thing Peter supposed. Life was still so hard for Peter. He died, came back to life then lost Tony, him mentor and father figure. He was struggling to cope and keep it all together. 

It was about a week after he had returned to school and Ned was off sick and MJ had a trip with another class, meaning Peter was alone for the day (great, just great he thought bitterly). Flash, being his usual annoying self decided to make the most of this, seeing as Peter had neither Ned or MJ to defend him; Flash, although he would never admit it, was terrified of MJ (but then again, who wasn't). 

It was lunch time, and Peter was sat alone eating his when Flash decided to come over to his table to annoy him. 

'Hey Penis Parker.' Sneered Flash.

Peter didn't bother to look up, he thought that if he ignored him, he would eventually go away. Right?

Wrong. Flash slammed his hand on the table. 'Hey Penis, I'm talking to you don't ignore me.' Shouted Flash, causing the rest of the students in the canteen to look over. 

'What do you want Flash?' Peter said exasperatedly. All he wanted was to be in peace, he really wasn't in the mood for this. 

'Don't use that tone with me. Didn't Tony Stark teach you to respect others? Oh wait, he never knew you. And he certainly won't now seeing as he is dead. You always have and will be nothing to him' Said Flash, smirking proudly as the rest of his friends high-fived him. 

'You don't know what you're talking about Flash.' Peter shouted, getting up out of his seat. 

'Oh, this is new. Puny Parker finally standing up for himself. Did I touch a nerve? Saying about Tony Stark? Well it's not my fault that you can't handle the fact you never were anything to him. I mean why would someone like Tony Stark know anyone as pathetic as you. Not that it matters now with him being dead and all. Well, not exactly a huge loss, he never really did much anyway considering he was supposed to be an Avenger,' Retorted Flash, digging for a further reaction from Peter. 

'Just shut up Flash. Tony was one of the best people to ever live. How the fuck could you be so disrespectful toward him, when you are not ever worthy enough to say his name?! Tony sacrificed himself to save everyone, and you have the nerve to say he didn't do anything. Tony died to save everyone from Thanos. And I did know him. He was like a dad to me, and I was there when he died. I had to watch as died, as he left behind his family, his best friends, as he left me. I watched as the power from the infinity stones slowly killed him. He helped me so fucking much, just like he helped every single person in the fucking universe. He saved me more times than I can count, and I will always be grateful for that, just as you should be seeing as you wouldn’t be here without him. So, don't you dare ever talk shit about him again when the whole world owes him for giving up his life for everyone else.' Yelled Peter, for once Flash said nothing, a look of slight fear and shock in his eyes at Peter’s outburst. Peter grabbed his things and almost ran out, pushing past Flash harder than he should have done as Flash almost fell to the floor, leaving everyone in a stunned silence. 

Tears streamed down his face as he ran home, not being able to face anyone for the rest of the day. 'How could Flash say that about Tony?' Peter thought. He was so angry with Flash. Peter knows he should probably have stayed in school, given his attendance but he just couldn't, he couldn't face it. 'I need Tony' Peter thought. He always knew how to cheer Peter up after day like today where Flash acted a dick. Tony was always there for him after a hard day and now he isn't. He wishes Tony was here right now to make him feel better, he just feels so alone again- like he did after Ben died, or when his parents died. For Peter, it feels like he just keeps losing everyone he cares about, everyone he loves.

He got home and May wasn’t there as she was working. He went to his room, collapsing onto his bed and curled in on himself. He cried, sobbing because he missed Tony so much. He was hurting so much and there was nothing that could heal him. When May got back, she went straight to Peter’s room as she heard his heart-wrenching sobs. 

She knelt next to Peter’s bed, her hand carding gently through his hair. She whispered that everything would be okay, and she promised that she would never leave Peter- just as his parents, Uncle Ben and Tony all had. 

Peter was numb, broken- unsure whether or not he could piece himself back together again. He’d lost so much, almost his entire family and it was killing him. He doesn’t know what he would do if he lost May, she was the only family he had left now. He couldn’t lose her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a rushed ending, but this has been sat on my laptop since November so I thought I'd just post it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


End file.
